This invention relates generally to food products for pets, and more particularly to dietary supplements for pets.
While pet care product customers presently have a host of suppliers and products to choose from, it may take substantial time, effort, and investigation to determine a product that best suits a particular pet's needs among the available alternatives. This is particularly true in the case of pet foods. While veterinarians and other professionals may assist in recommending a brand of pet food for a particular pet, pet foods are typically mass manufactured to meet the needs of an average pet within a selected range of pets, such as pet age and/or size. Nutritional needs, however, vary from pet to pet, and an optimal regimen of appropriate nutrients for a particular pet or breed of pet are beneficial. Nutritional requirements for more athletic pets, for example, canine athletes such as performing dogs, dogs utilized in athletic competitions (e.g. agility trials), sled dogs, hunting dogs and dogs used in law enforcement and rescue work, are especially important as the energy expended by these animals is unusually high over certain periods of time.